The invention relates generally to the field of cameras, and in particular a dual film image and electronic image capture camera capable of selecting film images to be combined in a single print.
Recently, a dual image capture (or hybrid) camera has been proposed for substantially simultaneously capturing a film image of a subject being photographed and an electronic image of the subject. The camera includes a film image capture or taking lens, an electronic image capture lens, and an image display that shows a captured electronic image of the subject which corresponds to a captured film image of the subject. The displayed electronic image permits one to verify they got the captured film image they wanted.
A dual image capture camera for capturing successive film images and electronic images that correspond to the respective film images comprises:
an image-combining selector capable of being manually operated to select an identical print designation for at least two captured film images which indicates that these captured film images should be combined to make a single print; and
a display that shows the captured electronic images to permit one to view them in order to decide which captured film images are to be combined to make a single print.